From Me To You
by Animefan7063
Summary: Never in his entire life has he been this humiliated. The blond tried to hold it in but his snickers escalated to full blown hysterics. "Shut the Hell up!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the blond in his side. It only made him laugh harder. "I can't believe this; the "Great" Sasuke Uchiha is coming to me for love advice!" Shenanigans are sure to follow. Sequel to "For You".


A/N: All of you probably want to kill me. Before you angry mob of people shoot me, I have a good reason why I have not created this sequel sooner. For one, I had my dance recital, yay! It went pretty well if you ask me, though I messed up my opening number. Also I had a huge case of writers block (Come on all writers know how bad it can be). Thankfully my writer's block went away. As I was taking a shower, I was slapped by a sudden burst of creativity. Because of this, I stopped typing my update of "A New Life" and immediately began typing this. So kids always take showers for they'll cure your writer's block.

This sequel could stand as its own story, though it's better to read "For You" first so you don't get confused. Well, on with the story!

*Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added "From Me To You" to their favorites. Thank you **Naoko Matatabi**, **Wall**,** sh5addito**, **sasuke140**, **crazymel2008**, **Anya Ishikawa**, **sakuraharuno99**, **Sakura Uchiha123**, **dragonball256**, and **kathymoonstone** for all the support.*

"Talking", _'Thinking'_

"From Me To You"

Ah, Konohagakure. A beautiful village filled with many breath taking sites and friendly people. Normally, its inhabitants are scattered about doing many different things, but however, today was no ordinary day. Just outside of the famous Ichiraku Ramen shop stood a large crowd of shocked and confused people. The area around them was destroyed. Several large craters ruined the streets and a few small fires burned the sidewalk away. A woman with bright pink hair was on her knees crying her eyes out. Two men, one with a bowl cut hairstyle and bushy eyebrows and the other with blond hair that rivaled the sun's color, were carried off on stretchers by the ambulance. A third man with raven colored hair was being hauled off to jail.

My lovely readers, you probably have one question swirling in your little heads: What the hell just happened? Thankfully for all of you, I can tell you all about the events that led up to this funny, excuse me, I mean _unfortunate_ event.

3 days earlier,

Our story begins with the beautiful (and scary) Sakura Haruno and the emo prick Sasuke Uchiha. You see my readers, the pair have been dating for 4 years now, almost as long as the handsome, bold, and stunning Naruto Uzumaki and his newly made fiancé the gorgeous Hinata Hyuga. Their wedding was set in a few weeks. The Uzumaki couldn't be happier and neither could…hold on. I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's save that information for another story. Where was I…oh yes I remember. So the emo prick and the pink haired girl have been dating for 4 years. Sakura loved Sasuke ever since their days at the Academy (Though I could never see why). She had confessed her love to him over and over again, but the Uchiha never returned her feelings (He's an emo prick and an asshole). The rumor was that Sasuke "bats for the other team" (If you know what I mean). But no my readers, that wasn't the case at all. Sasuke just hit puberty a good eight years later than normal.

Right now the couple sat in Sakura's apartment. The Uchiha had made a surprise visit. Like a "gentleman" he came over to "help" clean her apartment. In reality my readers, he felt bored and alone at his home. As an excuse to come over, he offered to help clean and pack stuff up since she was moving out to live with him (Go figure). Well, the two had finished about an hour ago and had decided to plop down on the couch and watch a movie. Sasuke's hand slung over Sakura who rested her head on his shoulder. Between the movie and Sasuke's masculine scent, she was at perfect ease. The same could not be said for Sasuke. Besides coming here just because of boredom, the Uchiha had a plan.

You see my dear readers, Sasuke planned to propose to the pink haired girl. After cleaning, Sakura had gone to shower. In that time Sasuke cooked dinner and made dessert (How he did it so fast is beyond me).The Uchiha had set everything up the exact way Naruto had for his proposal (See how original he is). The dinner was eaten along with dessert, the lights were low and the mood was set. All that needed to be done was to pop the question, but it seemed as if the Uchiha couldn't do it.

From my own personal experience, asking a girl to marry you is a difficult thing to do (I almost set my house on fire trying). Even though he's _The _Sasuke Uchiha, it was natural for him to be nervous. Abruptly,he got up and turned off the television. Sakura looked at him with wide emerald eyes.

"What's the matter?"

Here it is. The moment of truth has arrived.

"Sakura, we've known each other for a long time and even though I didn't particularly start out with any feelings for you, I've grown to love you." Sasuke said getting down one knee. Sakura took a deep breath. Tears began to form in her eyes. Is he really going to propose to her?

He was going to do it. He took her hand and began,

"Sakura will you…"

Nothing was going to stop him.

"…will you ma-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" the loud voice of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki chimed in (Beautiful timing I must say).

Sasuke and Sakura had never been angrier.

"Naruto! What do you want!" the medical ninja jumped up and screamed, completely seething. Oh how she regretted giving him the key to her house.

"I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke was. Have you seen…oh there you are!" the blond said finally noticing the pissed off Uchiha.

Sasuke's body was shaking with absolute rage. He didn't even realize he activated his bloodline limit. The blond noticed it, mainly becaused it was aimed straight at him. Thinking he came at a bad time (In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best timing), he decided to leave.

"You know, maybe this isn't the right time so…" he ran out the door with his "nine tails" between his legs. Sasuke just shook his head. His moment was ruined.

"So um Sasuke, what were you about to ask me?" Sakura asked, hoping to resume where they left off.

"Just forget about it. I have to head home." he said in a low tone.

"Oh…ok…well bye." She led the Uchiha to the door. She was totally heartbroken. _'He really was going to propose' _she thought. She had a smile on her face even though she was on the brink of tears. She knew it was a fake smile and so did he.

"Bye." He said giving her a kiss. That idiot had ruined everything. He knew she was upset but he just couldn't continue. He had his hands in his pockets. Absent mindedly, he felt for the ring. He'd just have to try again later. He stepped out of her apartment and began his walk, although he wasn't going home.

…

A couple of hours later, the blond found himself in an alley getting the shit beat out of him. He really didn't mean to interrupt the couple (Honest). He just so happened to think Sakura knew where Sasuke was and he just so happened to know it was both their days off. He had checked the Uchiha's complex beforehand but found he wasn't there. So naturally, he went to ask Sakura since she was his girlfriend. Sure he could've called and sure he could have knocked first (Wow, hindsight is 20/20),but come on! It was important. He and the Uchiha were supposed to discuss their plans for his bachelor party. But it looks like there won't be a party now since the Uchiha was currently stomping on the blond (A bit violent much).

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" cried the blond. "I didn't mean to ruin it."

The Uchiha stopped for a moment. He really shouldn't blame Naruto. It was partly his fault. Now my readers you're probably wondering how this could be. You see before all these events, Sasuke has tried to propose before. However it didn't turn out alright (Really he tried like five times and chickened out like a pansy. So much for the _"Great" _Sasuke Uchiha). So maybe he should show Naruto mercy…

"OW!" Naruto yelled after getting kicked in the stomach.

Screw mercy, he still ruined his proposal (The sixth one to be exact).

"I can't believe you" Sasuke huffed. He walked away from the blond and leaned back against the cold brick wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to propose." Naruto said getting up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. "I thought you already asked her to marry you."

The Uchiha crossed his arms.

"No I didn't."

"Well how come?"

"No reason."

"You think she won't say yes?"

"No."

"Are you two having a fight?"

"No."

"Are you cheating on her? You've been together for a long time and you have yet to propose. But then again it did take you like what, 5 years to make a move so it could be that those-

"NO!" the Uchiha yelled. He already knew what he was going to say and he really didn't want to hear about it. (…those rumors were true).

"Then what is it? Are you nervous?" the blond asked wondering why it's taking his friend so long to pop the question.

The Uchiha just sighed and looked away (Bingo we have a winner!)

Naruto's eyes widened. "So you're neverous?" he said with a cheeky grin.

With a light blush on his cheeks Sasuke asked,

"How were you able to do it with Hinata?"

Naruto stared at the flustered Uchiha in complete and total shock. Did he really just say what he thought he said?

In a very un-Sasuke-ish fashion, he stared at the ground. His pale cheeks were stained red. Never in his entire life has he been this humiliated. Never has he sunken so low as to come to that idiot for help (The world must be coming to an end).

The blond snickered. He tried to hold it in, he really did try, but his snickering escalated to giggles which advanced to laughter. Before he knew it, he was on the floor in hysterics.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke yelled. He kicked the blond in his side in hopes to shut him up. Instead he just laughed louder. Sasuke groaned. Why oh why did he do this? After a minute of pure stupidity, the blond calmed down a bit and wiped the sweat that formed on his brow.

"This is too good to be true! I can't believe this; the _"Great"_ Sasuke Uchiha has come to me for love advice!" he laughed. He got off the ground again. Finally regaining his composure the blond answered seriously,

"I wasn't able to do it alone. Remember how I failed when I tried to make everything perfect? I was only able to do it because you helped me."

The raven haired boy did remember. If he hadn't helped him out, Naruto surely would've ruined his proposal.

"Yeah, I remember."

Naruto nodded. "And I remember too. That's why I'm gonna help you out."

The Uchiha nearly burst out laughing. _Nearly. _Instead he snickered and looked at the blond in disbelief.

"You? You're going to help me out? Yeah right."

"Hey who's the one who was able to propose to their girlfriend?" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Sasuke. The raven haired boy slapped the appendage away and said in a mocking tone,

"And how do you expect to help?"

Naruto grinned and held up 3 fingers. "In three days you are going to be taught all the ways of the "Love Guru."

Sasuke stared at him as if he was crazy."Love Guru?" he asked un-amazed

"Yes. After the three days are up, you'll be ready to propose. Do we have a deal?" the blond said, holding out his hand. The Uchiha looked at him skeptically. After a few moments, he sighed. He believed the blond was serious about helping him and who knows, maybe it'll work out. (Yeah right!)

"Deal."

'_What could happen?'_ (Oh you have no idea)

My dear readers, remember the scene that unfolded out in the beginning of this tale? Be sure not to forget about it.

…..

Day 1

"Alright my apprentice here is what you need to do. You have to look you're finest. Be sure to act like you're the man every girl wants, but not too much though since you're doing this for one girl. Buy the most expensive colon in the stores and shower yourself with it, you understand?" Naruto asked.

"I don't understand why I'm wearing the clothes you wore when you proposed to Hinata." Sasuke glared at his reflection. He looked like an idiot in this orange shirt. It didn't even match his complextion. Even worse is the fact that he smelled like Naruto.

"Hey these clothes are prime examples of what you should be wearing. The things you wore yesterday paled in comparison. Sasuke you should know that orange is the way to go." Naruto said wearing a matching button up orange shirt, admiring his reflection.

The blond turned to Sasuke. Something seemed missing with him. Naruto looked at him long and hard (No pun intended). The Uchiha felt uncomfortable and annoyed. So Sasuke did what came naturally to him when things annoyed him or made him uncomfortable: he punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled rubbing his sore cheek.

"You were staring at me like some pedophile." the Uchiha said with a frown. The second he said pedophile, an image of Orochimaru flashed in his mind (Well the man is the king of pedophiles after all).

"No I was thinking maybe we need to do something with your hair."

"Hell no."

…

Day 2

"Now that you're all groomed, we have to practice your skills with setting the mood." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about? You seem to be forgetting that I'm _Sasuke Uchiha_." he said arrogantly though, Sasuke wasn't feeling much like himself. His normal duck's ass hair style looked exactly like Naruto's (The things a person do when they're in love). Also, the blond had drenched him in his colon which to him, smelled eerily like ramen (The creepy thing about it was that it was warm).

"So because you're "Sasuke Uchiha" you were able to propose to Sakura right?" Naruto said with a smug grin.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. He was trying really hard not to murder that blond dumbass.

Unfazed, Naruto spoke. "Anyway, I'll just use my Transformation Jutsu to turn into Sakura. Then you set the mood right and pretend to propose."

The Uchiha just stared at the blond.

"The fuck?"

"Just do it. I'm not happy with it either."

Sasuke groaned. Really, REALLY? He had to propose to..to..YUCK!

"Alright, Transform!" a cloud of smoke appeared and there stood Naruto transformed into Sakura. Sasuke stared at her or more accurately, the new addition Naruto made.

"Why the hell did you make her breasts so large?" Sasuke demanded with a blush on his face.

"Well I thought that since she's totally flat chested, I'd give her bigger boobs to-

The blond stopped after being kicked in the stomach. He looked up to see a very pissed Uchiha. With his Sharingan activated he pulled the blond up by his collar and said in a very threatening tone,

"You better not forget that's _my_ fiancé you're talking about." (Possessive much)

"Well she isn't your fiancé yet." the blond corrected in a sheepish tone. He was rewarded with a punch. (Not a very smart thing to say)

"Geez you know I was kidding." he said rubbing his nose. "Just propose already."

Every fiber in Sasuke's being wanted to vomit at that exact moment. It wasn't because of nerves, but instead it was the sheer fact that he was "proposing" to Naruto.

Getting down on one knee, Sasuke looked up at "Sakura" and gulped.

"Sakura we've know each other since the Academy. Over the years, I've grown to…grown to…to…" Sasuke couldn't handle this.

"Fuck this! I refuse to go any further." Sasuke said, his face turning green. Naruto turned back to normal and sighed with relief.

"Thank God. Even if this is to help you, I can't stomach you 'proposing" to me." Naruto said.

"Pro-posing?"

There stood poor Hinata who had just come home from dress shopping to find he fiancé getting "proposed" to by his best man (Well, ain't that awkward). Hinata's face turned red and "X's" replaced her eyes when she fell down to the ground, unconscious. Naruto screamed and ran to her. He got on his knees and put her limp body on his lap.

"Hinata, Hinata wake up! It's not what you think, It's not what you think!" he screamed shaking the unconscious bidy. The Uchiha just stood there, watching the idiot scream his lungs out in an attempt to wake the sleeping beauty. With a dazed expression, Sasuke just sat down…or more like fell face first on the couch.

"Screw my life."

…

Day 3

"Now let's rehearse all you learned. Where are you going to take her out to eat?" Naruto tested.

"Ichiraku."

"What are you going to order?"

"One large bowl of Miso Ramen."

"With what?"

"With pork." Sasuke felt like shooting himself. He was glad that today was the last day he'd receive "help" from Naruto. He was absolutely sick of it. He must of been on some pretty high shit to agree to this torture.

"Good you passed the oral test. Now starts the real one. I'll transform into Sakura and you'll treat me to ramen, but this time with separate bowls. I'm sure you know why." There was no way he'd share the meal with Sasuke, even if it was ramen.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Will Hinata be alright with this?" Sasuke asked, hoping to not have a repeat of yesterday. It was incredibly awkward for both men to explain why he proposed to Naruto.

"Yeah she's alright with it just as long as you two get married and she's a bridesmaid, which is bound to happened because of my golden teaching skills." he said arrogantly. "Let's head out to Ichiraku." Naruto said, transforming into Sakura.

Sasuke sighed.

…

"Sasuke, Sakura. Pleasant seeing you here! Are you on a date?" Ayame asked.

My fellow readers, I failed to mention an important detail to you. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship has never gone public. It wasn't because they didn't want anyone to know, it's just that they didn't feel the need to say anything. Only close friends, like Naruto and Hinata, and mentors, like Tsunade and Kakashi, knew. The rest of the Konoha 12 were left in the blue. This will become very important later on in the story.

"Yeah we are." Sasuke said, puking inwardly.

"Well congratulations to the two of you! For that, the ramen is on the house." Teuchi said placing two bowls down.

"Ramen on the house? Thanks Old Man!" "Sakura" said before diving into "her" bowl. Sasuke stared at "her" in disgust. Here he was having a…uh…date with Naruto. There was no way this could get any worse. (Of course it can!)

"Sasuke, I challenge you to a duel!" a loud familiar voice said. Sasuke and "Sakura" turned around to see none other than Rock Lee. Everyone in the village knew about Lee's unwavering love for Sakura. He trained hard to become stronger for her. By chance, the Jonin had walked past the ramen bar and heard Teuchi congratulating the "couple" (Go figure). Finding out that Sakura was dating Sasuke was like a stab to the heart. Challenging and beating Sasuke would show his strength and surely persuade her to date him The spandex wearing ninja shot a glare at the Uchiha who in turn shot a threatening glare at him. Lee looked over to "Sakura" and his eyes filled up with tears. He was overcome with passion.

"Oh my lovely Sakura-chan. How can you go on a date with him instead of me?" Lee asked, rubbing "Sakura's" arm. "Sakura" screamed and punched Lee in the face. '_That's so weird!'_ Naruto inwardly cried. He suddenly understood why Sakura hated Lee's love advances. He'd have to make sure to bleach his arm later.

"Lee I'm sorry but I'm going out with Sasuke!" "she" said loudly. Sasuke's eye twitched. This was so wrong on so many levels. Not only is he on a date with Naruto transformed as Sakura, but now Lee is challenging him to a fight. He completely regretted coming to Naruto for help. This had been one of the stupidest things he had ever done (Right up there with when we tried to see Kakashi's face).

"Lee I'm not going to fight you" the Uchiha said with gritted teeth. Sasuke turned back to his ramen, hoping Lee could take the hint that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Sasuke I'm willing the fight for what's rightfully mine. If you truly like Sakura like I do, than be a man and fight me." Lee said in a low tone (Oh my… looks like he couldn't take a hint.).

Something within the Uchiha just snapped. He couldn't tell if it was from what Lee said or from all the shit Naruto put him through. Or, dare I say, was it the frustration of being unable to express his feelings and propose to Sakura time and time again? Whatever the reason was, it now had the Uchiha seeing red. The ground shook causing all the people in the streets to lose their balance. The blue aura of chakra surrounded his body and his Sharingan was activated (Oh shit's about to go down son!).

Preforming hand signs in incredible speed Sasuke shouted,

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

A giant fireball was shot at Lee who in turned jumped out the way. Sasuke jumped in the air and kicked him in the stomach. Lee bounced back up and landed a fist to Sasuke's face only to realize it was a clone. Before he could think, Lee found himself up in the air after Sasuke foot collided with his chin. He found himself repeatedly kicked and punched in midair. Sasuke landed one last kick to Lee's stomach sending him on a downward spiral to the ground.

"No way…am I giving up!" he yelled. Getting to his feet, Lee pulled down his leg warmers to reveal his training weights. Lifting up the thousand pound weights, he threw them in the air and rushed at Sasuke at amazing speeds. The weights fell to the ground creating huge craters. The two ninja were engaged in a heated taijutsu battle. By this time crowds of people watched the fight. Naruto looked on in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen (You think?).

Minutes later, Lee was on the ground unconcious. The area around them was destroyed. The streets were cracked and the sidewalk was on fire. Lee had a black eye and bruised lip. Sasuke's or really Naruto's clothes were ripped. The orange shirt took so much damage that Sasuke took it off and threw it on the ground, leaving him totally shirtless. He had a couple bruises here and there but nothing too serious. Seeing that the fight was over,"Sakura" walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke are you-

"You're next."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. He transformed back to himself. Sasuke slowly walked to Naruto.

"All of this is your fault. I am going to beat the living shit out of you!" Sasuke yelled charging at Naruto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

Sakura couldn't believe it. She was at home watching a movie when Ino rushed into her home (She really needs to stop giving people the key to her house.). Ino frantically explained what happened outside of Ichiraku. When she heard the news, Sakura rushed downtown. She arrived there a few minutes later. Pushing her way to the front of the crowd, she was met with the sight of Lee on the ground unconcious and Naruto being strangled by her boyfriend who looked like he had gone mad.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked. The raven haired boy dropped the blond "gently" (Gently my ass) to the ground. His bloodline limit slowly disappeared. He was panting a bit and he had a bewildered expression on his face. It took him a second to realize that that was Sakura, the real one.

Slowly, the two began to walk toward the other. Sasuke knew this was his moment. Even though he was shirtless, even though they weren't in the comfort of his home, and even though two bodies were sprawled on the cracked ground that was on fire, this was the place where he'll ask Sakura Haruno to be his wife. The two met in the middle of the battlefield. She looked at him with wide emerald eyes. She placed a hand on his bruised cheek. The Uchiha relaxed into it and smiled a smile that was only for her to see (Though most of the village was watching them…). Everything was forgotten, his past failures, his lost pride, Naruto's harassment, everything was wiped away the second he looked into her eyes (Aw, that's sweet).

"What happened to you?" questioned the pink haired girl.

"I listened to Naruto." he said simply. Her brows furrowed in confusion. She had always looked cute like that.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about that now; just concentrate on the promise I made to you."

"Promise? I don't remember any promise you made." Sakura said, trying to remember such a thing.

"No? Well maybe this will jog your memory." the Uchiha said getting down on one knee. Her eyes widened. Sasuke just grinned and took the ring from out of his pants pocket. The crowd around them gasped at the sight of a half clothed, beaten up man proposing to a beautiful woman. Sasuke opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you remember what I said before?" asked the Uchiha with a grin.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Y-yes. You s-said that we've known each other since the Academy and t-that over the years you've grown to-

"…love you. Sakura I love you with all my heart. I'm not one for words so I didn't prepare a speech for you. I didn't have to. You already know that I'll do anything for you. You know I'll do anything to protect you. You know I'll do anything to keep that beautiful smile on your face and to hear your laugh. Sakura Haruno you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And you know exactly what I'm about to ask next. Will you ma-

"Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for the destruction of public property and for the assault of two people." (WHAT THE HELL!?)

Two ANBU ninja appeared in front of the couple. Sasuke glared at the two ninja. His moment of truth was ruined again and now because of this whole mess with Naruto and Lee, he was going to be arrested. Sasuke stood up and put his hands up in an "I surrender" fashion. Sakura had a frightened expression on her face. The ANBU went on either side of the Uchiha and began to lead him away.

"Sasuke wait! I have an answer!" Sakura called out.

"Sorry but you can't talk to him." the ANBU said to her.

"But-

"Sakura…tell me your answer in a few days." Sasuke said with a grin. The pink haired girl burst into tears as her boyfriend was hauled away. An ambulance arrived to bring Naruto and Lee to the hospital.

And that's how everything happened. My lovely readers, you probably have two questions swirling in your little heads. One, how does this story end and Two, how do I know so much? You see my readers, I don't particularly know how this ends. That emo prick Sasuke sent me to the hospital (And after all the help I gave him) so I can't be sure. I'm sure you know who I am by now (I've dropped small hints throughout this story). If you can't tell who I am then you, my reader, are a very sad person. There is one thing I can tell you before I go, though I'm not sure what good this will do. On my fourth day in the hospital, I heard a bunch a nurses squealing and chattering. They said a certain person was released from jail and had finally asked a certain nurse to be his wife. She answered with a yes. Hmm, I wonder who they were talking about?

The End.

I think out of all the stories I've created, this one is my favorite. I have never written anything so long. This damn thing was 12 pages! I pulled an all-nighter for you guys. You could thank me by leaving a **Review**. By the way, towards the beginning there was something mentioned about another story. Maybe about Naruto's Bachelor party? I sense "The Hangover: Naruto Edition" coming soon. Also, I've decided to turn this into a series of some sort. Well tell me what you think. Bye!


End file.
